Good Morning, Kazekage
by YourAngelStandingBy
Summary: Sakura gives Gaara a wakeup call. Nothing too graphic, just some heavy petting, but rated M just to be safe. It's a ONESHOT!


_**Good Morning, Kazekage**_

_Author's Note:_ Oh my 'effin' Gawd, I'm writing a Gaara/Sakura story! Yes, I know, it's a bit crazy. As far as most people are concerned, these two have no chance as a couple, right? Wrong. If you're feeling adventurous, go look up the livejournal group LethalEmpathy. All kinds of fun there.

Anyway! This story is based off of a picture I found (and faved the hell out of) on deviantArt (all about website promotion today, it seems). It has Gaara and Sakura in a very... interesting position, and I found myself wondering the story around it. So, that's what this will be.

This takes place maybe five years after Shukaku's removal, so no one better rant at me about how he doesn't sleep. I'm pretty sure he's able to without the ichibi in him.

ONE MORE THING! I will leave the links to the lj group, as well as the Gaa/Saku pic in my profile.

And, sorry, no lemon here. I don't do those. It would be painfully awkward for me to write and for you to read. However, there will be stuff that is slightly more suggestive than anything I've written before. Consider this a practice in detail for me!

Blah, blah, blah...

-Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many people that would say that she was not a morning person. Hell, most of those people probably had a story or two as proof. It wasn't that she was violent or anything in the early hours of the day. It was actually the exact opposite. She'd roll over, hide beneath her covers, and whine whenever someone would attempt to motivate her before ten o'clock. Yes, her laziness in the morning rivaled that of her friend, Shikamaru, and that was saying something.

That was before she found herself in Gaara's bed.

The first time she was with him, just over a year into their relationship, was an interesting experience to say the least. Despite what people thought, the young Kazekage was not a virgin, although she was. She could remember in great detail just how careful and gentle he was with her. They both knew how hard it was for him to get close to someone that he genuinely cared for, and he did not want her to think that it was "just sex", like his past experience. He even told her that it was going to hurt, although she had already known, and said that it probably wouldn't be that enjoyable. Despite the pain, Sakura found that she did enjoy it, even though it wasn't entirely on a physical level. She loved him, he loved her, and the fact that she was able to give him the affection and pleasure that he wanted was satisfying enough.

And, besides, it did, eventually, get better. Much better. She was sure that no one else could make her feel the way that he did. The best part was that he always slept well afterward, even occasionally sleeping in past eight o'clock in the morning, something that he had never done in the past. Sometimes she would wake up early enough to catch him in this deep sleep state. She found that, not only was he "really cute" to the point of being beautiful, but he also seemed to give off this sense of peace, which she loved. Watching him sleep had become one of her favorite hobbies.

This morning, however, she did not feel like watching him. She had been on a mission for the past week, and didn't get home until late and he was already sleeping by the time she slipped into bed with him. The fact he hadn't immediately woken up clued her into the fact that he probably had a _really_ long day, and needed the rest more than she needed him. So, instead of bothering him like she wanted to, she put on her pajama's and went to bed.

Now she found herself staring at his perfect, thin lips, the soft, sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder, and his bare chest. 'Figures he'd sleep topless', she though, biting the inside of her mouth. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to wake him or take care of things herself while in the shower. On one hand, he was _the_ important figure in Suna, and he needed the extra sleep whenever he could get it. He _had_ spent 16 years not sleeping, after all. On the other hand, masturbation wasn't nearly as satisfying, and she knew he would never refuse her, even if she woke him up several times a night. He had spent 16 years _not_ sleeping, after all.

It was decided; she would wake him up, but she knew that it had to be done slowly and carefully. He never liked being jostled awake for any reason, and she didn't want to risk making him angry at her. One thing that didn't change about him since the time she first met him was his temper. Yes, he handled being angry much better than he used to, but no one really wanted to run into the Kazekage when he was pissed _and_ tired.

"Gaara", she whispered, propping herself on to an elbow to hover above him, admiring how adorable he was curled up on his side. She reached out her hand to gently brushed a few stray red hairs away from his dark rimmed eyes to better see his kanji, before carefully running a slightly calloused thumb over it, whispering his name again. He made a quiet, 'hn' noise, but, otherwise, did nothing. Biting her lip, she moved her hand from his head to his shoulder, barely caressing her way down to his wrist. This time, he flipped over on to his back, the arm she was just touching now lying above his head.

"Damn it", she cursed under her breath, unsure if she wanted to continue. She stared at him again, watching the slow, even rise and fall of his chest. That inner battle she previously had, returned with a vengeance, giving her a headache. Sakura sat up, rubbing her temples, trying to think of a better way to wake him, having decided that, if she was going to get a headache over this, _he_ was going to fix it. If not, she wasn't going to be very pleasant.

She stood up and stretched, silently hoping the movement of their bed would rouse him. Of course it didn't, which made her growl in frustration. It was times like this that she wished that he still didn't sleep, because then she would get her "fix", and go about her day.

It was a bit selfish, she knew, but she wanted him. It had been over a week since they were intimate, and it was starting to get to her. She had spend so much time preparing for that last mission, that she stupidly pushed his advances aside, telling him "she needed to rest". The excuse, now that she really thought about it, could have been seen as insulting to him. After all, he had a whole village to run, plus a mountain of other responsibilities he had to deal with, and here she was complaining that she had to sleep for one little mission? She would have laughed, had she thought it would wake him.

That left her with the only obvious option, at least to her. She quickly stripped off her night clothes and crawled back into bed with him, pressing half of her upper body to his. A smile quirked at her lips as she felt him slide a bit closer to her, trying to absorb as much of her warmth as he could.

Not letting this small victory escape, she leaned her head on his shoulder and started to tickle her fingers across his chest, drawing a small sigh from him. Encourage, she let her hand travel up to his face, her fingers making their way across his lips, nose, eyes, anywhere that she felt was sensitive. He turned his face away from her when she traced the lines of his kanji, the hand that was above his head rubbing his face to try to remove the offending tickle before returning to where it was.

'So cute', she thought, her eyes traveling from his turned face to his exposed neck. A mischievous smile crept on to her face, and she unconsciously licked her lips just as she gently placed a kiss on his pulse. A few more kissed along his neck to his jaw brought another sigh from him, making inner Sakura push her on, not that she needed her to.

Sakura, feeling a bit more brave, moved from her spot at his side to straddling his waste. 'One of his favorite positions', she offhandedly thought before leaning down to kiss his neck again, her delicate pecks becoming open mouthed when she heard him groan. Her hands that she had rested just above his hips, moved upward along his chest, the smooth skin beneath them making her warm. They traveled up to his face, turning his head towards her, allowing her to kiss his jaw, his cheek, and then his mouth. It took her a second to realize that he was kissing her back, although he wasn't as forceful as her.

She pulled away from his mouth to nuzzle his nose, one of her hands lazily cupping his cheek, a small smile gracing his lips.

"How long have you been awake?", she asks, her other hand playing with his hair. He didn't answer, but let his smile widen a bit. "How long?", she asked again, kissing his jaw.

"Well", he started, placing a hand on her hip and slightly opening his eyes, "I was able to see you undress."

"You're not funny.", she says, kissing his lips between the words.

"But you're still here.", he argues playfully, biting his lip when she rubs her bare chest against his. She suppresses a giggle, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Of course I am. Who else would be crazy enough to stay with a pink haired schizo?"

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest before he leans his head over to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"You know, I have a meeting today. You waking me up isn't going to make the experience easy on me."

"Oops", she mumbles as she kisses him again.

"That's all you can say?", he asks, his smile almost mischievous.

It's then, she decides, that her playful teasing is over. She kisses him again, her fingers tangling in his hair when his tongue runs across her bottom lip. Their eyes drift close, a pleasant tingle making it's way to that sensitive spot between her legs, making her groan into the kiss.

She pulls away from him, slightly breathless and leans over towards his ear.

"Good morning, Kazekage.", she says before nibbling his lobe. He opens his eyes again, and smiles. He places both hands on her waist before quickly flips her on to her back, pinning her beneath him. He nuzzles her neck while letting one of his hands wander down to the sensitive skin between her legs, making her suck in breath.

"Good morning, Sakura."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note:_ So... there ya go! I had to stop there. Any further than that would have been hard core smut, and, like I said, it's awkward for me. Hell, that little bit of crap I just wrote had me reminding myself that I am an adult with two children, and that is shouldn't be hard for me to describe anything sexual.

But it is...

Anyway, it's 5:09 AM right now (yay, insomnia), so... uh... yeah... brain stop functioning long time ago.

Feel free to let me know how it was. I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

-Angel


End file.
